Dear Most Undesirable Number One
by ForeverTwin611
Summary: This, you git, is the story of us, what we used to be and how, in a matter of 31 days, you managed to turn my life completely upside down then drop it on its head. I believe this is how it started...


**Hello~ First off, let me apologize to people who were hoping for an update to 'Welcome to World Camp!' Er...there were technical difficulties (OTL) and a bit of WB as well. It's quite frustrating but I hope to get it up sometime soon. (But you never know with me.) fffff**

**Now! This is my first attempt of USxUK and I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now, the outline sitting under my Notes on my iPod just waiting to be written and because I must just like adding MORE stuff onto my plate I figured why not put up the first little chapter? So it did. :3**

**It's another Human AU, not nations and thus, human names are used. It's also a bit of a different format than what I usually write because half of it is in diary form and the other half is kinda like a flashback. I believe you can figure it out~ :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and I'm going to end this long A/n. fffft**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Dear Most Undesirable Number One,_

_You bloody git._

_Do you have any idea what you have done to me? You don't. You've just gone and left me behind, a pathetic withering excuse of a man where just a month ago I, Arthur Kirkland, could have taken on the world. It's because of you I've been able to do nothing but sob, my eyes becoming red and my cheeks raw from the constant wiping of tears until none remain. It's because of you that I haven't been able to leave my flat and that all I can think about is your bloody face and that absolutely idiotic way a simple upward turn of your lips could (hell, it probably still can you wanker) make my heart flutter inside my chest._

_Considering simply forgetting that you ever existed seems out of the question, I've decided to write down everything. This, you git, is the story of us, what we used to be and how, in a matter of 31 days, you managed to turn my life completely upside down then drop it on its head._

_I believe this is how it started..._

_

* * *

_

_I had been sitting at the window in a quaint little cafe in the downtown of London on the day this bloody story begins. The front page of the paper hadn't been particularly interesting if I remember correctly but it was something to read over my typical cup of tea, two sugars, no milk._

_It had been a rainy day (I remember because I could hear the faint pitter-patter of the rain droplets against the glass), not unusual for London, and the streets were teeming with the typical morning crowd, from the 'I'll have a coffee before heading into the office' businessman to the 'I over-slept again!' college student. Yes, things seemed normal enough._

_That was until a bright red double decker bus flashed through the corner of my vision, drawing my eyes up from the plain black and white print of the paper, through the rain-swept window, and across the street as the bright red distraction passed by._

_This is when I saw you for the first time._

* * *

Arthur peered through the glass separating him and the man he had just laid eyes on. It was odd. It's like this one individual somehow stood out from the rest of the crowd. He seemed brighter, focused in detail apart from the now blurred mass around him.

One look at him and Arthur could tell he wasn't British.

The man looked no older than 21 with a tall and partially lanky build. He had blonde hair, now dampened by the rain, and bright blue eyes that shone behind a pair of wiry glasses.

It wasn't just these physical characteristics that told Arthur this. Surprisingly, it wasn't even the large suitcase the man carried behind him. It was that smile on his face. The man's lips were pulled back to reveal a bright white smile like he was just trying to show off his teeth to the world. Yes, that's how enthusiastic he was apparently...like he was just happy to be there, being soaked to the bone on the cold London streets.

Yes. Defiantly not British.

* * *

_A strange feeling overcame me then. One of those feelings when you know that something is going to be changed forever and that the normal is now in the past._

_I was assured of this as you made your way across the street..._

_...and into the cafe._

* * *

"Hi!" Arthur immediately noticed the American accent on the man's tongue and winced a bit at the loud tone of voice which had caused not only he himself to look over at the commotion, but others as well.

Arthur watched as the man approached the counter and confronted the young women standing there. He propped up his suitcase against his leg and ran a hand through his hair, "Hey, uh do you have any Coke here? Ya see, I was just on a friggin' long plane ride over here from D.C and I fell asleep while they were handing out complementary drinks! Can you believe that?" The women looked a bit perplexed as it seemed the American was trying to engage conversation. Either that or just blabbering on with that loud mouth of his.

Arthur assumed the second.

She shook her head slowly, "No. I don't believe we do."

"Ah man," said the blonde, looking discouraged as he leaned forward on his elbows across the counter. Arthur could see the women take a slight step back, "I'll just have a plain coffee then. Brown."

* * *

_I don't know why I continued to sit and watch as you (most impatiently, I might add) waited for your coffee. I should have simply turned back to my paper, finished the rest of my tea, and been on my way like on any other normal day. That way we would not have made eye contact when you turned around._

_And that you would not have been inclined to sit next to me._

_

* * *

_"Mind if I sit here?" Arthur didn't even get a chance to reply before the blonde settled himself across from him. The Englishman's unusually bushy eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his lips pulled into a slight frown.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore now does it?" The man cocked his head to the side and studied Arthur's frown.

"Well this place is pretty popular! There isn't really any other place to sit!" A quick glance around the cafe said, yes, the American spoke the truth and no matter how much Arthur loved to contradict anyone and anything; there was nothing to be said. So instead he turned back to his tea and pulled at the teabag.

"Fine then."

There was a short paused in which the blonde spoke up again (he obviously didn't like the conversation to go silent for more than a couple seconds. Honestly, Arthur wasn't surprised.):

"I'm Alfred by the way! Alfred F. Jones!" He flung a long arm across the table in front of Arthur and looked at him expectantly from behind his glasses.

* * *

_...I don't know why I reached across to meet your hand. I'm not the type to accept such things from complete strangers after all. I suppose it was that same initial curiosity that I possessed when I saw you at first. That you weren't like the rest of the crowd that I passed by every day. That you were here now and here to stay. An official burden to my promising future._

_And that's why I replied instead of getting up and leaving right then and there._

_

* * *

_"Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

_This was the worst mistake..._

_

* * *

_

**So many break lines!**

**Anyway I know the first chapter is short but maybe the next ones with be longer~ Speaking of other chapters, I'm not sure when an update for this will come along. My other two fics are more of a top priority and I believe I'll get more into this once I've finished "A Trip to Spain Could Only End in..." because that one will most defiantly end before 'Welcome to World Camp!". :3**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
